juno_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Fleet Anchorage
"The only limits are what we place upon ourselves." The Juno Fleet Anchorage 'History' The Anchorage Star Complex is the industrial hub of Juno Fleet. The centerpoint of the complex is the Anchorage Prime Superstation, home to Juno Fleet's Research and Development department. Large refineries and manufacturing stations litter the system, as well as a biomass factory that orbits an oceanic world and a captured singularity that is used for various experiments in graviton mechanics. The entire system is connected by a complex and carefully administered ship-lane system watched by four star-traffic control towers and administered by Anchorage Prime Traffic Control Tower. Details about the history and star system are below * Anchor Star The Anchor Star is a large, middle aged green star located in close proximity to both the Romulan and Klingon empires. It has 8 habitable orbitals. * Founding (2389) Juno Fleet Anchorage was originally a small research station on the outskirts of the Federation. Shortly after the Battle of the Bassen Rift in 2379 the Federation Council signed the Juno Project into action, giving the Anchor-Star research station over to the Juno Project's author, Aleksandrov DeScott of the Federation Institute of Technology. * The Expansion Period (2410-2420) When the Juno Project was tasked with the repair and protection of the region beyond the Klingon Empire, Anchor-Star's new factories helped to build the warp lanes that connected the scattered colonies, soon the facilities of Anchor-star were unable to cope with the ocean of minerals flowing into the station and the demand for finished equipment, so the Anchorage Starbase was built, the first of the massive stations that would make up the Anchorage Star Complex. * The Dekker Insurrection (2434) Admiral Gauss Dekker, a former student of Professor DeScott, used his position as director of Starfleet logistics to build a hidden fleet of his own designs to bring an end to his old master's supremacy. After an intense battle that caused massive damage to the Anchorage, Gauss Dekker was defeated and the old Anchorage Prime was converted to the new Anchorage Medical Complex specifically to help cope with the high number of casualties from the battle. This led the Anchorage into the medical science field which it quickly advanced in. * The Undine Battle After the battle with the Undine in "Fall of the Titan" Command of the Anchorage was shifted to Admiral Julia Neral when Admiral DeScott was killed in the line of duty stopping The Machiavellian from escaping. Operations for repair and refit of the Complex continued under Vice Admiral Tyrus Robert Icarus Gallant, former director of Starfleet Logistics, while the remaining admiralty of Juno Fleet was attending several hearings regarding the future of Juno Fleet. Complex Composition Juno Fleet has seven primary stations and also hosts the Juno Fleet Academy and Marine Training Complex. 'Anchorage Prime' Anchorage Prime is the crowning jewel of the Anchorage Complex, a massive station nearly three times the size of earth spacedock designed to be an imposing center point to the complex. While it has a massive surface area, the complex is mostly hollow allowing it to house many of the largest Juno Fleet ships in "Drydock" conditions - chambers with full atmosphere, allowing detailed work on hulls. Prime is also the headquarters for Juno Fleet's Admiralty Prime is a large, upside-down egg-shaped station with long antennae jutting from the base. It has several structures attached to it like a Pillar-shaped structure that is the Anchorage Prime Traffic Control Tower. The station hull is a dark, reflective metallic color with red accenting 'Anchorage Medical' Anchorage Medical is one of the newest structures at the Anchorage. After being heavily damaged in the battle against the Undine, Medical has long been one of the pioneers in medical research. The duty assigned to Medical is daunting; aside from being the primary care center for the entire complex, it also acts as the trauma care center for over 3,000 colonies and planetary populations in the Juno Sector, as well as training doctors and supplying medical equipment to fleet ships. Medical has over 10,000 regular beds, but can triage over a million patients an hour thanks to advanced holographic design features that allow the stations laboratories to convert to patient rooms at the literal flick of a switch. The biggest advancement in medical science that Anchorage Medical developed was a dual development; first in advanced cybernetic implants to repair damaged tissue and organs and secondly perfecting bioprinting to, in a sense, print replacement organs and body parts. The bioprinting is still in testing, but promises to revolutionize triage care. The structure of Anchorage Medical is a standard starbase layout; a large saucer section at the top of a thick pillar with several dome or sphere structures. The hull of the station is a glistening white, a stark contrast to the Juno Fleet standard dark reflective hulls. 'Prometheus Shipyards' The remains of the Carthage Shipyards were scrapped after the Undine attack and the new facility, Prometheus, was built. Using advanced Nanolathe technology, The Prometheus Shipyard's "Battlements" facility can construct hulls of any size in a few weeks using molecularly perfect designs to exponentially increase hull strength of the ships. The hulls are then towed to the "Archer" docks to continue manufacturing, mostly the installation of the ship systems. Ships are then towed to the "Harper" Warp Core Manufacturing center where they are fitted with the predesigned warp core. Prometheus is highly automated and can build a standard layout Frigate in exactly one month. The shipyards can be converted to ship repair duties, but are far less efficient due to specific layout designs, so outside of serious fleet triaging, most repairs and refitting takes place at Anchorage Prime's dockyards. Prometheus doesn't manufacture modules and ships systems outside of the Warp Cores built at the Harper facility. The layout of Prometheus is a little unusual; each structure of the dockyard is attached to a central ring, the Nanolathe "Battlements" facility is a series of five rectangular bays, three small and two large, which contain the nanolathes to 'spray' nanobots into the hull manufacturing bays. Attached in a circular format are ten docks, defined as 2 jutting structures between which a ship rests. These jutting structures are attached to specialized mounts on one third of the ring and can adjust their position and angle to fit any ship size that can be built at Prometheus. In these sections, modules and ships systems are installed and any remaining structural work is completed. The final stage; the Harper Warp Core Manufacturing center, can only service two ships at a time. With the development of longer 'horizontal' warp cores, which are significantly more efficient due to their increased length, ships are backed up to one of the plants two deployment bays, through which the newly constructed warp cores are moved into the adjacent port on the starship. Once the warp core is installed, a ship is considered completed, after a quick warp drive test the ship moves to Anchorage Prime to await commissioning. The whole structure is dark-hulled with red accenting. 'Starbase Zero' One of the most secured facilities in existence; Starbase Zero is a relatively small station with an overpowered central core. The purpose of this station, tucked in a restricted corner of the Anchorage system, is to test new weapons and defenses prior to implementation in the fleet. It is also rumored that the station has extremely powerful tractor beams that allow it to fling small comets if necessary to defend itself, a legitimate threat since the station is located right next to the Oort cloud of the system. The station is three saucers (similar in looks to Galaxy-class, but perfectly circle) stacked on top of each other with dark brown reflective hull plating and no obvious windows. 'DeScott Research and Development Station' With the demise of the Andersol Research Station in the Undine battle, the new DeScott Research and Development Station was built. Using revolutionary holo-labs and eight massive positronic computer cores, the new facility is a suitable home for Theoretical Engineering and Applied sciences, it also acts as headquarters for the entire R&D department. Theoretical Engineering has the largest section of the station; the entire central pillar is full of labspace for the dreamers to design new technologies which, once completed in holo-schematics, are sent to Applied Sciences for prototyping. The Applied Science manufacturing facilities are large rooms with specially designed holosystems to project heavy machinery used to manufacture prototypes of anything from a new handheld phaser to redesigned nacelles. These lines are slow and specific, not suitable for mass production, but highly adaptable to meet the constantly changing demands of the prototyping process. DeScott is a central pillar with eight large spheres attached and a single saucer section branching out over the top of it like an umbrella, its hull is dark blue with red accenting. 'Crucible Refining and Storage Station' The Crucible is less a station and more a mini-complex of stations and silos. Its first and defining feature is the four huge docking pylons where laden superfreighters dock for unloading. Above the center of the pylons is a small control station shaped like a saucer, below are four closely-packed cylinders. As freighters dock, their cargo holds are sucked dry in minutes by the pylons which sort the contents by atomic weight into sections of the cylinders which are divided into subtypes, each cylinder holds non-reacting materials together; Dilithium, Metals, Gasses, and biomass. The Cylinders process the materials to their most efficient atomic state and store them in attached silos, which look like pills clustered on the bottom edges of the cylinders. In the base of these silos are atomic-grade transporters which can transport streams of atoms to any of the production lines in the complex to up to 30 locations at once, for more in-demand minerals there are more transporters installed. Attached to some of the silos are the refiners, large superheated furnaces designed to generate specifically used alloys, which are then moved into additional silos. The rarest and most valuable material stored at the Crucible is Neutronium, which is used to make Neutronium Composite and Neutronium Alloy by mixing single atoms of the superdense material with certain compounds. 'Scott Manufacturing Complex' The Scott Manufacturing Complex is technically the second oldest structure at the Anchorage Complex, but that is because most of the stations were damaged or destroyed in the Undine Attack. The Scott Complex was still under construction at that time and was completed six months after the conflict ended, while most of the other stations were built in the following two years. The Scott Complex, named for now retired head of Starfleet Corps of Engineers Montgomery Scott (At the personal request of Admiral DeScott and the despite many very public complaints by Captain Scott), is a massive manufacturing complex able to host a standard compliment of 500 manufacturing lines at once, building things as small as microporcessors to ship nacelles and starbase fusion cores. This capacity can be expanded by adjusting the ships internal holo-design much like other Anchorage stations, but the accepted limit of the manufacturing capacity is 1,300 subsequent manufacturing lines, which leaves almost no space for station crew to do anything other than work. The station has 2 types of manufacturing lines; Snap and Life, Snap lines are holographic and are designed for limited runs of products (providing just-in-time manufacturing for irregular needs) while Life lines are things that are constantly consumed; Combadges, uniforms, tricorders, phasers, sensor arrays etc. The Complex has designated sections for weapons, consumer goods, and starship components (which are built to suit Anchorage manufacturing demands) and dispatches finished goods back to the adjacent Crucible for storage in one of its large warehouses. The Complex is large horizontal hexagonal prism shaped structure with large heat sinks jutting from the sides with a central channel going through it to permit ships to load and offload supplies that cannot be transported to the storage bays. 'Juno Fleet Academy & Marine Training Complex' See Fleet Academy at Anchorage Category:Sites Category:Historical Category:Technical